Sif
Not much is known about Sif on Midgard other than she is from Asgard and an ally of Thor's. Of course... there's also all the myths. Background Sif was born the Goddess Princess of Vanaheim and her early years were spent as one might expect of a Princess. She learned manners, courtly etiquette, music, dance, politics, reading and writing... All things that would one day hl her rule. Or make her a desirable bride. However, she was a very strong willed and stubborn child who more often than not could be found sneaking out to the arena and watching the warriors practice then mimicing the moves herself later. She was a beautiful child with silver-blue eyes and hair as soft as satin and as golden as the sun. She grew into a gorgeous young woman who became known for her beauty and the beauty of hair. To the point that it became her one vanity. It was when she was in her mid teens that she was sent to reside in Asgard, having been introduced to the Court as a possible bride for one of the Prince's. However, this plan backfired. Once there, she began taking lessons in secret from a few of the guardsmen. When she made the announcement that she was going to become a warrior, there was a great deal of objection from almost everyone. Odin seemed unsurprised, her father amused, Thor who had become a friend supported and encouraged her but the rest... The rest objected greatly. While she had made friends with both Princes, she and Thor had always been closer than she and Loki. The young Goddess struggled to prove she could be a warrior as great as any male and that her royal lineage was no reason to treat her differently. Eventually, after many years of struggling in Asgard, Sif left to join the Valkyrior with the promise that she'd return as the best any of them had ever seen. For many many years, Sif stayed with Valkyrior and trained, practicing constantly. She pushed herself harder than ever before. Rarely did she return to the main city though there were a few times here and there that she visited. During those visits, she and Thor became much closer. A crush developed though it wasn't acted upon before she returned to the Valkyrior. It's also during one of those visits that Loki snuck into her room in the Palace and sheered off her golden locks. Sif was devestated, of course. Her one vanity had been ripped from her in a fit of jealousy. Thor forced Loki to replace the locks that he took from he Goddess and the wig he brought back after visiting the dwarves seemed as if it would work, spun from gold itself. However, when Sif put the wig on, it became real hair and turned black as night. Despite Thor's reasurrance that she was more bautiful with her raven locks, that they stood out and made her exotic, she was heartbroken and her har would forever be a touchy subject with the Goddess. After that, she returned to the Valkyrior and stayed there. Only once she had finished her training, hundreds of years later, did she return to Asgard. By then, she had been in many many battles with her 'sisters' and had proven time and time again, she truly was the best. There was no cold weapon or ranged weapon sans a battle hammer that she could not use and the only one in Asgard that was capable of best her with a sword was Brunnhilde herself. Now, a full fledged Valkyrior, she returned to Asgard. Reunited with Thor, she stood as his Sword Maiden... His Valkyrior... And the Shield Maiden of Asgard. She became fast friends with the Warrior's Three and the relationship that had been blooming between her and Thor finally blossomed fully. Despite their romance, Sif was never like the regular 'Court Ladies'. She had found a balance of both woman and warrior. A fine line that she would always struggle to walk. Over the years, she has earned the respect of the Army of Asgard, her fellow Vanir, Gods and Goddess and earned her place as the Goddess of War. She has seen battle after battle... Watched as Thor was banished and brought home. Their relationship died and was reborn quite often. All of this has made Sif who she is today. A Warrior, a woman, a valkyrior, a Lady, a Princess... She is all of these things... Now, however, she seems to be faced with the dilema of choosing to join Thor on Midgard or remain in Asgard. It has been a debate between them for a very long time. Perhaps, however, it is time for her to set her differences aside and join her Lord and Love on Midgard when the time comes. Personality Sif is a complex and deep woman. She is passionate in all that she does and that passion is why she feels everything on the soul shakingly deep level she does which gives her her drive and determination and allows her to be the strength for her friends that she is so known for. The passion is on par with her willpower. It's training and sheer will that Sif keeps her emotions so tightly under control, allowing none to show unless she wants them to. She is a prideful and somewhat arrogant woman as well. She has worked hard, proven herself time and time again, to get where she is and is proud of that. Loyal and fierce... Two traits that Sif is well known for, there are few that can rival her in these. Her friends and family... Those she holds dear... Know they have a Champion that will fight to her last breath for them in whatever way she deems necessary. Tender Warmth... It's rare that Sif allows this to show but, occasionally, it can be seen. There's a true Lady under it all... Someone who is warm and gentle and loving. Sif is an exceptionally cunning and intelligent woman. An excelent tractician and strategist as well, these all come together and have helped her earn her place as Thor's Valkyrior, Asgard's Shield Maiden, Thor's Sword Maiden and the Goddess of War. Logs *2014-03-12 - Libraries and Lasting - The Lady Sif arrives in the realm of Midgard. *2014-05-14 - A Warrior Still - The Lady Sif and the Warrior Skurge clash in Metropolis. *2014-07-02 - God(desses) and Men - Arthur meets Lady Sif and deals with a big baby (a really big baby!) Plus the return of Gaga the dolphin! *2014-07-07 A Bridge Too Far - A bridge is in trouble, heroes assemble! Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available